The Season Of Giving
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: Another Story of Andrea Possible, and her friends. This time they learn the true meaning of the season. This is also my entry into Zartan's holiday story contest. Enjoy.


Kim Possible in:

The Season Of Giving.

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi guys, this is another story featuring Andrea Possible and her friends.

This is also my entry into Zartan's

holiday story contest, so, wish me luck.

As always, I do not own Kim & Co. so please don't sue.

And now......

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Ron rode together in her Sloth.

It was their first time back together since Thanksgiving.

They had both been very busy.

Kim wore her favorite comfortable jeans, and a pink cotton t-shirt.

She had her hair cut short.

When she had joined Global Justice, (just two weeks after Halloween,)

her new boss, Dr. Director (and wife to her uncle Slim, and mother to her cousin Joss,)

had warned her that although her long hair was beautiful, it could someday get her into trouble.

So the next day, (to Ron's surprise,) she went out and got her hair trimmed back to at least her neckline.

Ron meanwhile was still in a major University in Middleton, studying to be a master chef.

His dream was to open a new Resteraunt in town and be the head chef.

Plus he'd found a new friend and partner, in Bonnie Rockwaller.

She and her sisters had all tasted Ron's cooking one night, and then and there promised to loan him whatever cash he might need to build and run his Restaraunt.

Bonnie volunteered to run everything, while Connie would run the cash register, and answer phones, and Lonnie would take orders, and bring food.

Leaving Ron free to do what he did best... Cook.

Ron wore his regular hockey jersey pants and shoes.

"K.P. ?" he asked curiously.

"What are we doing at the mall today anyway? I've already finished my Christmas Shopping."

"And so have I." replied Kim nicely.

"But there are two things we need to do before we go back to work."

"Or University." added Ron.

"Yes Ron," replied Kim smiling at him.

"Or University.

Number 1, we have a charity event a toys for tots thing, and number 2, Mom told me to pick out a nice little Bike and training wheels for Andrea's first bike."

"If you buy her that," began Ron, remembering his first bike,

"Then I'm gonna buy her some pads, and a helmet."

"Thanks Ron, thats very generous of you." stated Kim as they pulled into the Middleton mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Andrea and her friends were already in the mall, having been dropped off by Tara on her way back to Middleton University where she was studying to become a teacher.

They all wore their most comfortable clothes.

Andrea wore a dark green t shirt, and black pants, while Hana, wore a baby blue shirt, and same color skirt.

Mark wore a light blue shirt, and jeans,

while Ben wore a Red polo shirt, and Levi's.

Lisa, (of course,) was all decked out in Pink.

(Pink t shirt, Pink Pants, Pink socks and Pink shoes.)

Andrea smiled as she counted the money her parents had given her.

"What are you gonna buy?" asked Hana curiously.

"I'm getting a new doll." she replied happily.

"What about you Mark?" asked Lisa.

Mark was also busily counting his money.

"I'm getting a new video game."

"Well, I'm very ashamed of both of you!" stated Lisa angrily.

"What?" asked Andrea.

"Why?" asked Mark.

"Don't you know that this is the season of giving?" asked Lisa.

"Yes," agreed Andrea,

"my parents gave me this money, and I'm gonna spend it."

"Right," agreed Mark,

"we don't wanna seem ungrateful now do we?" he asked.

"But you guys," began Hana,

"maybe they gave you that money to buy a present for someone else."

"Yes," agreed Lisa.

"Haven't you ever heard it's better to give then to receive?"

"I Don't believe that." stated Andrea,

"This money is mine, and I'm gonna spend it on me!"

"Andi Possible," said Lisa,

"I never knew you were so selfish!"

"But I....."

Andrea never got to finish what she was saying.

"Hey guys," stated Ben,

"Look over there."

They all looked where he was pointing, and were all surprised by what they saw.

A jolly old man, in a red suit with a long white beard was stealing the toys from the toys for tots bin.

At that moment, Kim and Ron entered the mall, and saw what was going on.

"Stop! Thief!" yelled Kim as she ran after the fake Santa.

"Wait a minute," began Andrea, putting her hand to her chin in thought.

"Santa doesn't steal toys."

"That's right," agreed Mark,

"He gives them." concluded Lisa.

"See, even Santa knows, it's better to give then to....."

"Yeah yeah, yeah." stated Andrea, although she still didn't believe in the message.

"Follow me guys, we've gotta clear Santa's name."

"Yeah," agreed Mark,

"Or else no presents."

"Ugh!" grunted Lisa angrily.

"Don't worry Lis," explained Hana.

"By the end of the day, they'll learn they're lesson, now come on.

Let's catch that Santa."

"Right Han." agreed Lisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So all five kids followed the fake Santa, who somehow had eluded both Kim and Ron, and had made it to a secret warehouse.

As the five children watched, to their surprise, the fake Santa changed into a blond twenty year old woman.

She was dressed in a Lime green baby tee, and Capri jeans.

Andrea and Hana both gasped.

"I know who that is," began Andrea.

"Yes," agreed Hana,

"That is Camille Leon, Ron has told me about her."

"No wonder she lost Kim so easily.

She probably changed her form to escape." stated Andrea putting things together.

"So how did we...?" began Ben.

"Obviously, she switched back out side, to make Santa look bad, and we followed." answered Hana.

"Exactly," agreed Andrea,

"Now, let's go bust her!"

"Wait," said Lisa thinking.

"Sooner or later, Kim's gonna find her, so all we have to do is stall her."

Everyone agreed.

"All right then," continued Andrea,

"Let's set up a trap."

"No." replied Lisa,

"I think we should try to talk to her. With any luck, we might just be able to convince her to return the toys."

"Lisa," began Andrea patiently,

"she is a criminal. You can't talk to criminals, I say we trap her, and then let Kim take her in."

"Andi," replied Lisa,

"it's Christmas, even criminals can be nice at Christmas."

"I don't think so Lisa," stated Andrea unbelievingly.

"But go ahead and try."

Lisa skipped off happily, thinking she'd made Andi understand.

When she was out of earshot,

Andrea whispered to the others,

"_Mark, sneak in there and grab that rope in the corner._

_Ben, you grab that rope over there."_

They both did as they were told and hurried back with the ropes.

"_Good, now while Lisa keeps her occupied, Hana and I will sneak up behind her, and tie up her legs._

_As soon as she goes down, you guys rush in with your rope and tie up her arms."_

"_But what if Lisa talks her into giving back the toys?"_ asked Hana curiously.

"_Then I'll call off the attack, but I don't think she will."_ replied Andrea, then they all rushed to get into position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camile was gazing greedily at all the toys.

"I saw what you did." said a voice.

Camile spun around expecting to find Kim Possible.

But what she found caused her to laugh her head off.

"Kim?" she said to the small red head, between laughs.

"You've shrunk."

Camile continued laughing, while Lisa waited patiently for her to finish.

"I'm not Kim," replied Lisa after the laughing had died down.

"I'm here to try to talk you into giving back all those toys."

"Oh, well of course I'll give them back." stated Camile in an overly sweet voice.

"Really?" asked Lisa hopefully.

"Why certainly," replied Camile.

"it is Christmas you know."

Lisa began to think that at least this villainess had a heart.

"but, I will need at least a thousand dollars per toy." she said grinning evilly.

"But there must be over a hundred

toys in there." stated Lisa.

"Well of course silly," began Camile straightening out her lime green baby tee.

"that was my plan from the beginning kiddo."

"But those toys are for poor underprivileged children..."

"Not my problem," began Camile.

"if I don't get what I want, I'll just dump the toys in the river."

"How can you be so cruel at Christmas!"

"Hey, it's easy when you just don't care." replied Camile unfeelingly.

Just then, Lisa spotted Andrea and Hanna sneaking up behind Camile with a rope.

She quickly signaled them to wait one more minute.

Andrea nodded her head.

"Your last chance Camile," stated Lisa.

"Take back those toys and we'll forget this whole incident happened."

"No way, squirt." laughed Camile.

"The money for those toys is mine, and I'm gonna spend it all on me!"

Andrea's eyes widened in shock.

"_Sound familiar?" _whispered Hanna.

Andrea nodded her head slowly, and began to wonder if her own greed would make her like Camille.

"_Remember what Lisa said before about giving?" _asked Hana, hoping she was driving the point home.

"_Yes I remember," _stated Andrea

softly.

"_I know just what I'm gonna do with the money, now can we get this over with?"_

Lisa was motioning franticly for them to hurry.

Andrea and Hana shot out of their hiding spot, and began running around Camile's legs.

Almost as soon as Camile hit the floor, Mark and Ben began tying up her arms.

"You tricked me! You little brat!" shouted Camile angrily.

"You said you'd forget the whole thing." she snarled at Lisa.

"No," replied Lisa calmly,

"I said if you returned the toys we'd forget the whole thing, but you didn't, so, here we are."

Just then the door to Camile's hideout burst open, and Kim jumped in.

"Alright Camile give back those toys now or....."

Kim noticed Camile was already all tied up, and Andrea and her friends stood nearby.

"Ron, get these toys back to the mall, while I discuss this with our junior brigade."

"I'm on it K.P.." stated Ron gathering up all the toys.

Kim quickly grabbed her Kimmunicator.

"Wade," she said nicely,

"Call the police, and tell them there's some garbage to pick up here at the corner of 53rd and 7th.

"Right Kim." replied her tech guru.

"Now who wants to explain how this happened?" asked Kim sweetly.

"These little brats tricked me!" shouted Camile.

"I wasn't talking to you Camile." stated Kim,

"I was talking to these kids."

"We saw what happened at the mall." explained Andrea.

"So we followed the fake Santa here." continued Hana.

"Where we watched her change back to her original form." explained Mark timidly.

"Then," continued Lisa,

"I tried to talk her into returning the toys...."

"Well good for you Lisa." exclaimed Kim with a smile.

"You should always try talking before fighting."

Kim gazed over at Andrea.

"You could learn a lot from her Andi."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, lesson learned O.K. ?" asked Andrea sarcastically.

"No." replied Kim.

"Not O.K."

Kim turned to Hana, Mark, Lisa and Ben.

"You guys can leave. I need to talk to Andrea."

All the kids filed out the door, but not before Andrea grabbed Hana's arm, whispered something in her ear, and gave her some money.

" _And tell Mark to buy something nice for Tara too." _she finished.

Hana hugged her tightly.

"I knew it." she stated happily.

"I just knew you'd learned your lesson."

Then Hana ran off to catch up to the others.

"Will you please turn me loose?!?"

asked a very angry Camille.

"I can't spent Christmas in prison, I've gotta go to Brazil, or maybe even Mexico.

You know Rome is very beautiful at this time of year." she complained.

"Should have thought of that before you stole all those toys." replied Kim.

Then Kim and Andrea sat down on two boxes.

"Alright Andi, why did you do it?" asked Kim softly, so that Camille wouldn't hear.

"Well, like we said," began Andrea,

"We saw her stealing...."

"No, not that." stated Kim, stopping her in mid sentence.

"Why did you give Hana the money that mom and dad gave you?"

"But, how did...?"

"I've been fighting crime for years, I notice things."

"I gave it to her so she could buy a present for someone I know." explained Andrea.

"But, weren't you going to use that money for yourself?" asked Kim curiously.

"Well," began Andrea uneasily,

"Yes I was, but seeing how close I was to this greedy woman," she threw a gaze at Camille,

"I changed my mind, I don't want to be that greedy anymore."

Kim hugged her little sister.

"Glad you learned your lesson."

She said lovingly.

"Now, go finish your Christmas shopping." she stated.

Andrea turned to leave.

"Oh, and sis," called Kim, as Andrea left.

"Yes?" answered Andrea.

"Don't ever do this again O.K.?" asked Kim.

"Yes Kim, I know, not until I'm trained." replied Andrea.

"Exactly. Oh, and if you have any money left after your present, I saw this sweater that would be perfect for mom, we'll go half on it, you pay one half I'll pay the rest. Deal?" asked Kim.

"Deal." agreed Andi running off to catch Hana and see how much she had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the mall,

"But that's my money," complained Mark.

"Mom and Dad gave it too me."

"Yes," agreed Hana,

"and Andi's parents gave her money too, but she used hers to buy something for someone else." she explained.

Mark thought about this.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, picked up, and given a bone crushing hug from his big sister.

"Oh Markie," she exclaimed,

"I was so worried. I heard about everything on the news.

You shouldn't have done it bro, don't you know she could have hurt you?"

"Sis, please, my friends were with me, and we tried to talk to her first, to convince her to give up, and return the toys but..."

"Where is she?!?" demanded Tara,

"I'm gonna have a word with her."

Just then Andrea returned.

"Where is who?" she asked innocently.

"You!" exclaimed Tara angrily, turning on the little girl.

"How could you get my little brother into so much trouble?!?" she yelled.

"Don't you realize he could have been hurt?"

"Tara please," cried Andrea,

"I promise we won't ever do this again, until Kim and Ron have trained us."

Tara calmed down some.

"You promised that last time too." she uttered flatly.

"I know, but this time I mean it." explained Andrea.

"Well," began Tara,

"Alright then, but please, next time, be more careful, if anything ever happened to you, or Hana or my brother, I'd never forgive myself."

Just then her watch alarm went off.

"Oh, my lunch hours over, I'd better get back to class.

See you at home bro." she said, grabbing her brother and giving him a quick kiss.

Just then the strap on her purse, (which was nothing more then a shoelace,) snapped, and her purse fell and spilled out all it's contents.

"Oh this stupid purse!" exclaimed Tara.

"I'd throw it away, but then I'd have nothing to carry my wallet and makeup in."

Suddenly Mark had a brilliant idea,

and ran off, yelling over his shoulder,

"See you at home sis, I've got some last minute shopping to do."

"We'll help you pick up your stuff Tara." offered Lisa.

"Thanks guys," replied Tara, gathering up everything,

"but I've got it. See you later guys and Gals." shouted Tara as she ran out of the mall.

Just then, Ben noticed Ron bringing back the toys.

"Hey guys," he shouted energetically,

"Let's go help Ron with the toys."

They all ran over and helped Ron put all the toys back in the toy bin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks later, it was Christmas morning, and the Possible family was gathered around their tree, opening gifts.

"Honestly mom," sighed Kim, as she opened another present.

"one minute the sweater was there, and it was perfect for me, it was my favorite color, cherry red, it was even my size, but when I went back for it, it was gone."

Kim looked at the present she'd just opened, two C.D.'s of Brittina's greatest hits.

"Thanks guys." said Kim, hugging her brothers.

"Your Welcome," began Jim.

"Sis." finished Tim.

"Open Mine next Kim." stated Andrea shoving her present into Kim's lap.

Kim eyed her little sister, then unwrapped the present.

"Mom helped me to wrap it." she said proudly.

"And a very nice job you both did too." commented Kim, setting the paper aside, and opening the box.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide as she looked at the present.

"Oh My......" began Kim as she took the sweater out of the box.

It was the exact same one she had been eying for weeks.

It was cherry red, and looked to be exactly her size.

"How did you.." began Kim, wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

"Your not the only one who notices things big sis." replied Andi happily.

"I saw the way you were looking at that sweater, so when I gave my money to Hana, I told her to stop by the sweater store, and buy it . Merry Christmas sis."

"Oh Andi," replied Kim, hugging her.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

Then Mrs Possible noticed another box under the tree.

She reached for it.

"That's from Kim and Me Mom." exclaimed Andrea.

"Merry Christmas Mom." stated Kim.

Mrs. Possible opened the box, and found a beautiful dark blue sweater, with a single large red rose on the front.

"Oh thank you kids," she cried happily,

"it's just so beautiful." she said hugging both girls.

Then, Kim noticed, a small box under the tree.

It was addressed to her, from Ron.

She opened it, and found a beautiful silver bracelet.

Engraved on it were the words,

'K.P + R.S. 4 ever.'

Kim immediately put the bracelet on her wrist.

Then Kim grabbed Andrea's hand, and led her outside.

"What's going on?" asked Andrea.

"Your next present is outside," replied Kim sweetly.

"Now close your eyes, and don't open them till I tell you."

Andrea did as she was told, and let Kim lead her outside.

She could feel the cool morning breeze on her face.

"Open your eyes sis." exclaimed Kim softly.

Andrea did as she was told, and saw a beautiful bike.

It was just her size, and had training wheels.

The bike itself was green, with black handle bars, and green and black streamers coming out of the handles.

Then Kim handed her another box.

"And these are from Ron."

Andrea opened the box, and inside found a black bikers helmet with green stripes, and elbow and knee pads, of the same colors.

Andrea couldn't believe her eyes.

She'd been begging for a bike for weeks.

It was even underlined in her letter to Santa Claus.

"Thank You Kim." Stated Andrea hugging her big sister.

"It's not just from me sis, I just picked it out.

Mom, Dad, Jim & Tim all chipped in to buy it."

Andrea went around giving hugs to everyone.

"Thanks guys." she said happily.

Just then, they heard singing.

"Sounds like carolers." declared Mr. Possible.

"Everyone grab your sweaters," exclaimed Mrs Possible,

"we're joining them."

Everyone went back inside and grabbed their sweaters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim put on her new cherry red sweater, and then she helped Andrea on with her new green sweater with black flowers, that Nana Possible had knitted for her.

"That sweater looks good on you Kim." stated Andrea, smiling up at her big sister.

"Thanks Kiddo," replied Kim, hugging her little sister.

"Yours looks good too."

Soon, everyone was wearing their sweaters, even Mrs. Possible wore the new sweater her daughters had bought for her, and they all went out to join the carolers.

Once there, they found that Tara, Mark, Lisa, Ben, Ron and Hana, even Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable were their.

All dressed in their Christmas sweaters.

Tara was singing a beautiful solo to "O Holy Night," while all the other singers hummed in the background.

When the song was over, everyone on the street, and in the home applauded.

"Gene?" asked James Possible.

"I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas."

"James, just because we're Jewish doesn't mean we don't celebrate the holidays. Besides, I love to sing."

As Andrea was getting ready to join everyone, her mother came over, bent down on one knee, and placed a small Santa hat on her head.

"Thanks Mama." she said sweetly, hugging her mother.

"Your welcome Sweetie." replied Mrs. Possible.

As they walked to the next house on the block, Kim noticed the new black and gold purse that Tara proudly carried.

"Nice purse Tara," exclaimed Kim,

"is it new?"

"Yeah," replied Tara, hugging her little brother.

"A present from my dearest little bro."

She kissed his cheek.

"It's even got separate compartments for my wallet, my make up, and a note pad and pen, even my cell phone." she explained, showing her everything.

"Very nice, wish I had one." said Kim.

"Merry Christmas K.P." stated Ron, handing her a present.

"Ron?" exclaimed Kim,

"You already gave me a present, remember?" asked Kim, showing him the silver bracelet that she wore proudly on her wrist.

"I know, Kim, and I'm glad you like it, but when Mark showed me that beautiful purse,"

by this time, Kim had unwrapped the box and opened it to find another purse, exactly like Tara's.

Only hers was cherry red, with black stripes.

"I just had to get one for you, sorry about the colors, but it's the last one they..."

Ron never finished what he was saying, because he was too busy kissing Kim.

The five kids had gathered together.

"So Andi," asked Lisa,

"What did you do with your money?"

"I bought Kim, that sweater, she'd had her eye on it for weeks, so I thought it'd make a great present.

Nice purse you bought for Tara there Mark."

"Thanks," he replied,

"As soon as her purse strap broke, I knew what to get for her."

"What did you guys get for Christmas?" asked Ben.

"I got a new computer." replied Hana happily.

"Now I can be on line, as long as I need to be."

"I got a new bike, with training wheels." replied Andrea excitedly.

"I can't wait to try it out."

"Oh," exclaimed Hana.

"That reminds me, Ron says to be sure to wear the helmet and pads that he bought for you."

"Oh yeah," replied Andrea.

"See you guys, I've gotta go give Ron a hug, for the helmet and pads."

And with that, she ran off to find Ron.

"What did you get Ben?" asked Hana sweetly.

Ben pulled on his new dark green sweater.

"This." he said proudly.

"It keeps me nice and warm out here."

"Looks great bud." stated Mark.

"I got a new computer game.

It's supposed to teach you to count, teach you colors, plus it's got a whole encyclopedia on it.

So I can learn about anything."

"That sounds great Mark," said Lisa.

"I got some pink bedsheets, plus a nice big cozy pink blanket, so now, I can even sleep in pink."

Everyone laughed at her joke.

"I'm so glad you used your money to buy presents for others, rather then your self.

But the question is, how do you feel?"

Just then Andrea returned.

"Well," she said happily,

"I don't know about Mark, but I'm just so glad I bought that sweater for Kim.

It just makes me feel good all over, knowing that I gave her something that she really wanted."

"And buying that purse for Tara was the best thing I've ever done."

explained Mark.

"There you see?" asked Lisa, smiling.

"That my friends is why this is the season of giving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the afternoon was spent singing to neighbors, and friends on the street.

That night, they all went home to their Christmas dinners.

Mrs Possible, Kim and even Andrea were very busy in the kitchen, while Mr. Possible Jim and Tim, were cleaning up from the mornings present opening.

Soon everything was ready.

The family sat down, and Mr. Possible said grace.

"Lord," he began,

"On this joyous day, we thank you for all of your blessings in the past year.

We thank you for our families good health, and good fortune.

And humbly ask for more of the same in the coming year, and that you bless and protect us and our friends.

Thank you lord, Amen." he finished.

"Amen." repeated everyone.

And they all enjoyed the feast that Mrs. Possible, Kim and Andrea had prepared.

"Great Ham this year hon." stated Mr. Possible filling his plate.

"Why thank you dear, Kim made the stuffing, and Andrea heated the corn in the microwave, so I only had to concentrate on the meat."

"Well, I'd say you all did marvelous, wouldn't you agree boys?"

Jim and Tim, (knowing full well not to talk with their mouths full,)

simply nodded their heads.

Kim, Andrea and their mother smiled, knowing all their hard work had payed off.

After dinner, they all enjoyed a slice of fresh baked Pumpkin pie, and a glass of Egg Nog.

"Kim," said Andrea sleepily, after finishing her pie.

"Yes sis?" asked Kim smiling down at her sleepy little sister.

"This was my best Christmas ever." she said happily.

Mr Possible noticed how tired she was, and got up, and carried her to her bedroom.

Kim, and her mother changed her into her bed clothes, after which

her mother tucked her into her bed, and kissed her forehead.

"_Good Night, my little angel."_ she whispered.

"_Sweet Dreams little sister."_ whispered Kim lovingly.

Andrea simply smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Knowing that her family loved her, and would always protect her.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is, my very first Christmas story.

Hope everyone liked it.

Please read and review.

God Bless and.....

MERRY CHRISTMAS.


End file.
